nisekoifandomcom-20200223-history
Nisekoipedia:About
is a wiki-based encyclopedia and community dedicated to the Nisekoi series written and illustrated by Naoshi Komi, published by Shueisha in the popular weekly magazine, Weekly Shōnen Jump. This wiki is created to share information with other Nisekoi fans from around the globe. The wiki went under a new and problematic event, such as deleting images and pages around the wiki leaving visitors asking why they have been deleted. To keep up with the originality of the wiki and also adding templates such as image tags which seems to be helpful for the visitor to find a image containing the chapter or episode the image comes from. Also, the wiki went under a new manual of style progress, which is also the cause of deleting a lot of character pages around the wiki. History of Nisekoipedia Nisekoipedia has been founded by Spanner020 since November 15, 2011 around the first serialization of the Nisekoi manga in Weekly Shōnen Jump. Spanner020 left the wiki which ManikWorld some time later adopted the wiki and started to progress on it. Soon, ManikWorld dropped Nisekoipedia which Spanner020 has been returned, but couldn't stay around this wiki too long. Spanner020, gave KidProdigy the leadership of the wiki which KidProdigy is still progressing around here. Mass deletion When KidProdigy has the administration rights from Spanner020, he did a mass deletion of almost every page that has been created around Nisekoipedia. The reason of the deletion is this: "We of Nisekoipedia very appreciate it that various of editors have edited and created some pages around Nisekoipedia. The reason for the deletion of the pages and images is because we are revamping, which we explain it more further. We will have a new manual of style for the character, chapter and volume pages. It could be done on the pages that were already created, but we had to delete them because of the multiple of unknown redirects and also a lot of pages has been created and edited frequently and was never completed, information around the wiki never have been founded. The reason why we have deleted the images is to add the image tag more simply, which we are trying to help visitors and contributors to find from which chapter the image comes from." Unfortunately, a lot of contributors started to attack KidProdigy because he was responsible for the mass deletion, without users, visitors and contributors knowing or gently asking him the reason why. A contributor showed childish behavior by writing on KidProdigy's page, which he granted infinite ban. If this event will continue without gentleness, infinite ban is the only option for contributors due to heavy language violence and violence on the web. All what we can say is sorry, and information will arrive soon for each and every Nisekoi fan. Policy Nisekoipedia Policy}} As of each and every wiki around Wikia, Nisekoipedia have policy. Policies are a list of rules that are for each and every contributor around the wiki. Each and every contributor and it doesn't matter if you are a unregistered one or a registered contributor, you'll have to follow the wiki policy. Upcoming administrators also have to stay loyal to the policy, because there were many incidents happened that upcoming administrators are trying to take over the wiki for their own needs and evenly are threating the old generation of contributors. As stated again, do follow the rules of Nisekoipedia. Vandalism As a starting wiki, Nisekoipedia do have a lot of vandalism around. The vandalism are always been done by unregistered contributors and less from registered contributors. There will also be a huge ban for unregistered contributors which they only need to have a account to edit the pages around Nisekoipedia. Because of the huge vandalism the wiki got is the reason for the total block for them. Category:Community